callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dulag IIIA
Pow Camp is the eighth Call of Duty level. The follwoing sections are walkthrough. Important tips They key to beating this map is that you need to keep on going forward, stopping only to get rid of anybody in your way. If you try to have extended firefights, you're going to be cutting things close. The Thompson will destroy the enemies in this map because of how close the figthing tends to be. Medikits are plentiful, so don't worry about having a lack of them. Also, assume that every large set of doors will break open with enemies pouring out of it. Don't try to use grenades on the enemies in the rooms, as they'll all be out by the time the grenade explodes. Getting Started You'll spawn near a truck. Foley will tell you that you have 10 minutes to complete the map, and that the timer starts when you either shoot an enemy or any enemy notices you. After that, he'll let you go. Walk to the left and crouch when you start to see the camp. When you can see the troops on the left side, zoom in and look right. You'll find an MG42 gunner. Take him out, and the timer will start. Finish off the rest (if an enemy hides behind the guard shack, you might have to rush him with your SMG) and run up to the gate. Your truck will burst through, and enemies will start coming in. You can take two paths; you can go left, then forward, or forward then left. The first one tends to have less enemies, so I'd use it. If you take the second path, you can skip the enemies on the left part by going past the guard tower and taking a left. Either way, you'll end up in a tight path with a porch on it's left side. A troop tends to use the porch as a hiding spot, so be careful. Just past the porch is a room that has two large medikits, so heal up if you need to. After that, you'll be in a large area with a pool in it's center and large guard house behind it. If you take a left, you'll find an opening to a room. Take a left there, and you'll find three medium medikits. Just past the pool on the right is a set of boxes. Enemies will try to hide behind it, so use a grenade to flush them out. Run between the large guardhouse to get to the next area. The next area will be a medium-sized area with boxes in it's center and a light-brown shack near it. Be careful when approaching the shack; there's a troop in it that'll happily take pot-shots at you if you ignore him. From the shack, take a left to reach the next area. This area is a large cafeteria with four large medikits laying around. A door is on the left side on the other side of the entrace. When you get near it, some troops will come out of it. They tend to come in a single-file line, so your SMG should do the trick. When they're dead, go forward until you get outside. If you turn right, you'll see a concrete building with boxes in front of it and a guard tower. The tower has a troop, so break out your sniper rifle if you still have it. If you don't fire a few bursts at him, and he'll go down. Troops tend to hide behind the boxes, so use your grenades to flush them out. After that, go into the concrete building. Go to the end, and you'll find Ingram. Image:powspawn.png|Spawn Image:powfield.png|The field before the camp. Image:powgunner.png|Your first shot should be at the MG42 gunner on the right. Image:powpaths.png|The two paths you can take; left or forward Image:powpath1.png|Left Image:powpath2.png|Forward Image:powwaterhole.png|The pool. Image:powpooldoor.png|The door that leads to the three medium medikits. Image:pow3rdarea.png|The third area. Image:powbrownhouse.png|This house always has a troop in it, so be careful! Image:powcafehealth.png|The large medikits in the cafeteria. Image:powcell.png|The cell block that has Ingram Image:powusefulsniper.png|The Springfield is useful for taking out the trooper in the guard tower near the cells. Image:powing.png|Ingram. Leaving Now you have to go back to the start of the camp in order to get to the exit. The enemy respawners have been refreshed, so you'll be fighting the same enemies again. The only difference is that a truck appears at the pool. Otherwise, just keep on pushing and you'll make it. Image:powtruck.png|The truck that appears near the pool. Image:powexit.png|The exit. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty